Never Knew I Needed
by Your Average Wallflower
Summary: Faith Maddox was an albino and expressionless slytherin. She went to a party and things went out of control. She slept with Sirius Black and became pregnant. He was in total denial, but will end up accepting it. They'll fall in love little by little, but her first love and the secrets about her will get in their way. [SiriusxOC] [Slight RegulusxOC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 _ **Faith's Point of View**._

I opened my eyes slowly.

My whole body hurt.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my temples.

I didn't remember anything. What happened?

I heard a snore. I looked at my side and saw Sirius Black.

I was in shock.

I pulled back the sheets and saw that I was naked. He was too.

For Merlin's sake. What did I do?

I got up slowly. My clothes were scattered around the room.

I dressed and went to the door.

"W-Wait..."

My heart skipped a beat.

I turned around and saw that he was sleeping soundly.

He just spoke in dreams.

I sighed in relief.

I left there and ran through the corridors.

It was daylight.

Fortunately, I didn't meet anyone.

I came to the common room and collided with someone.

"I'm sorry..."

I looked up and saw Regulus Black.

He looked at me with surprise.

My heart skipped a beat.

I nodded in greeting and ran to my room.

I locked the door and threw myself on my bed.

Fortunately, there was no one.

I put a pillow on my face and squeezed it.

I slept with the brother of the guy I liked.

I wanted a dementor to eat my soul.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my third Harry Potter story. I sincerely hope you like it! I already published it before, but I removed it because I came up with some ideas to improve it.

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 _ **~ Zaza.**_


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01.**

 _ **Faith's Point of View.**_

Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was getting dark.

I took a shower and went to the Great Hall.

I sat at my table and put food on my plate.

"Faith!"

Cassandra Floyd sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

She was one of my roommates.

She had straight black hair at shoulder height, fair skin and matching eyes with her hair.

I nodded in greeting.

"How are you, Cassandra?"

"Good. Where were you all day?"

"In the room. I wasn't feeling well."

"And last night?"

I sighed.

"I went to a party in the Gryffindor common room."

"What?!"

Some people stared at us.

I put a finger to my lips.

"Keep your voice down, please."

"I'm sorry. You never went to a party before. Someone invited you?"

"Something like that."

Cassandra looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

 **Flashback.**

 _I left the library and went to the common room._

 _It was getting dark._

 _I turned a corner and saw Professor McGonagall._

 _"Good evening, professor."_

 _"Miss Maddox! Good thing I find you!"_

 _I looked at her curiously._

 _"Can I help you with something?"_

 _"Did you see Miss Hale?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _Professor McGonagall frowned._

 _"She has detention with me. Can you help me look for her?"_

 _I nodded._

 _I had nothing else to do._

 _"Thank you. Tell her to wait for me in my office if you find her."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I looked for Melissa everywhere, but I didn't find her._

 _When I was about to give up, I saw two Hufflepuff girls with a suspicious attitude._

 _They looked everywhere and ran at full speed down the hall._

 _I followed them without them realizing it._

 _We arrived at Gryffindor common room. Some guys let them in._

 _I heard music._

 _They were probably having a party._

 _I approached the guys._

 _"Excuse me_ — _"_

 _"Come in."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The portrait opened._

 _"No. I_ — _"_

 _They pushed me inside._

 _I collided with someone._

 _"Be careful, idiot_ — _! Faith?"_

 _I looked up and saw Melissa Hale._

 _She was another of my roommates._

 _She had wavy blond hair that reached her hips, tanned skin and green eyes._

 _She smiled at me._

 _"It's weird to see you at a party!_ _What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was looking for you. You have detention with Professor McGonagall."_

 _I was screaming. The music rumbled in the common room._

 _There were many people. Everyone danced, drank and chatted._

 _Melissa laughed._

 _"I know."_

 _"She's not happy."_

 _"I don't care. I wasn't going to miss this for anything in the world."_

 _She put an arm around my shoulders._

 _"Let's go for a drink."_

 _I shook my head._

 _"I'll go back to the common room."_

 _"Why?"_

 _I turned around and saw the marauders._

 _Sirius Black smirked at me._

 _"You took the trouble to come here. Have some fun."_

 _Everyone was somewhat drunk._

 _"No. Thank you."_

 _I was about to leave when Melissa pulled my hair and made me drink something._

 _It burned my throat. I felt dizzy..._

 **End of Flashback.**

Cassandra grimaced.

"Melissa's a bitch. What happened next?"

I looked away.

"I fell asleep and woke up in the common room the next day."

I didn't remember anything after that.

Cassandra put an arm around my shoulders.

"You didn't get in trouble. That's good."

"Uh-huh..."

If she knew...

At that moment, we heard screams from girls.

We looked back and saw Sirius Black.

He went to his table and smiled at the girls who looked at him.

They all blushed and laughed.

"My friend!"

James Potter patted the place beside him.

They were right in front of us.

Black smiled at him.

"Hello. What did I miss?"

"Not much. Where were you?" Remus Lupin asked.

I focused back on my food.

I felt someone watching me. I ignored it.

"In our room. I don't remember how I got there."

I sighed in relief.

Cassandra snorted.

"He slept with someone. I bet one night in the forbidden forest."

I shrugged.

"Who knows."

"You have something here."

She looked at my neck.

"It's a bug bite."

My heart skipped a beat.

It was probably a hickey.

I covered my neck with my hand.

"Really?"

Cassandra nodded.

"It doesn't look good. Do you want us to go to the infirmary?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I changed the subject and we continue talking.

When we finished eating, we headed to our common room.

I felt someone watching me again.

I shook my head. I was just paranoid.

Black didn't know what happened between us.

* * *

Hi there! Here's the first chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I wish you a Merry Christmas. I sincerely hope you enjoy it with your loved ones (:

Thanks to **FanGirlForever19** and **birubirufor** following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02.**

 _ **Faith's Point of View.**_

It was Monday.

I didn't think more about what happened.

I went to the potions classroom. It was my next class.

Cassandra and Melissa went ahead of me.

"You're despicable, Melissa. Seriously."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Do you think you'll solve something with that?"

"Faith forgave me! Right?"

I nodded.

Melissa wasn't to blame. She wasn't thinking straight.

"I don't care. You're still a bitch."

"Come on, Cassie. Let it go!"

"I'll do it when you don't cause problems for your friends."

They kept arguing.

I didn't worried. They would reconcile soon.

They were best friends. Although it didn't look like it.

When we were arriving, someone covered my mouth and threw a cloak over me.

"Shhh."

I looked up and saw Sirius Black.

My heart skipped a beat.

He waited for the girls to leave and let me go.

"We need to talk. Come with me."

"Okay."

I had no choice.

We went to the corridor on the seventh floor.

A door appeared out of nowhere before us.

Black opened it and we went in.

It was a cozy living room. There was a fireplace in front of the sofa.

He sat down and loosened his tie.

I stared at him. I didn't know what to do.

Black raised an eyebrow.

"You can sit down, you know?"

I nodded and sat down.

I was a little away from him.

He laughed.

"You can come near. I'll not eat you."

He put a hand to the back of his neck.

"I already did, but it was unconsciously."

"Then you know it."

Black nodded.

"You said you didn't remember anything."

"It wasn't true."

"Why did you lie?"

He sighed.

"The guys wouldn't leave me alone if they knew I slept with someone."

Black ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't lie entirely. I didn't know who I slept with."

"How did you know?"

He took a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I found this in my room."

I took it and read it.

 _'Remember to do DADA's duties._ _Faith Maddox.'_

I wrote that.

I was going to put it in Cassandra's backpack, but I forgot it.

Black smiled at me.

"Nice handwriting."

"Thank you."

He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"You're so deadpanned. You never smile?"

"Of course. We all smile."

"Uh-huh…"

"You knew who I was?"

Black raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows. You're the only albino in this place."

"You're right. I didn't think about it until now."

He smirked.

"I regret not remembering well what happened."

"Why?"

"I'll always wonder how's your face of pleasure."

"That's a bit weird."

Black snorted.

"You're not funny."

"I know. Melissa always says it."

"How can someone like Melissa Hale be your friend?"

I shrugged. I didn't know it either.

We remained silent for a moment.

"Maddox?"

I looked at him again.

He blushed a little and put a hand to the back of his neck.

"Was this... um..."

"Yes?"

Black looked at me shyly.

"Was this your first time?"

I nodded.

He sighed.

"I figured. There was some blood on the sheets."

"I'm sorry for making them dirty."

Black shook his head.

"I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why?"

"I guess you wanted your first time to be with someone special."

I thought about Regulus Black.

I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. I was in shock and I ran away."

He laughed.

"Wise decision. You remember something?"

"Nothing at all."

"It's better that way. I'll also forget everything."

I nodded in agreement.

"We have a deal then."

We shook hands to seal it.

"Okay. Let's go back to our lives."

We left the room.

Black covered us again with the cloak and we walked through the corridors.

I didn't ask questions. It didn't concern me.

We went to the Slytherin common room.

"Here we are."

"Thank you for coming with me."

Black smirked.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Faith Maddox."

"Same here, Sirius Black."

I nodded in farewell and went into the common room.

I dropped on a sofa and sighed.

It was the strangest moment of my life.

I thought it would be more uncomfortable. I was glad that everything went well.

Moments later, someone entered the common room. I looked up and saw Regulus Black.

My heart raced.

"Good afternoon, Faith."

I nodded in greeting.

He went to the stairs that led to the boys' rooms.

He was going to go upstairs, but he stopped.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him curiously.

He put a hand to the back of his neck.

Both brothers were much alike.

"It didn't look like you were fine yesterday. I was worried about you."

I was moved.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me."

"It's normal. We're in the same house and..."

He smiled at me.

"You were the first person I met on the train."

We stared at each other for a moment.

He turned around.

"See you later."

He waved his hand and went upstairs.

I lay down on the couch and took a cushion. I put it on my face and squeezed it.

I was having a déjà vu.

It was different than the day before.

I was so happy I could die.

Regulus Black remembered me.

I liked him since that day. It was love at first sight.

I was smiling like a fool. Cassandra would describe it that way.

His brother would be surprised if he saw me.

I thanked him in my mind.

I didn't mind going through the same thing again if I was going to be noticed by the guy I liked.

 ** _Two months later._**

"Are you sure?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Is there any chance you're wrong?"

"I did the spell three times. It was the same result in all."

She looked at me seriously.

"You're pregnant, Miss Maddox."

I felt as if You-Know-Who was in front of me.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I'll try to publish the next one on new year's eve.

Thanks to **Lyncrdbland** and **gianivani** for following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03.**

 _ **Faith's Point of View.**_

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Nearly two months passed._

 _I didn't speak with Black again._

 _Cassandra forgave Melissa._

 _We didn't talk about what happened again._

 _Regulus Black greeted me whenever we saw each other._

 _We even talked for a little while._

 _I couldn't be happier._

 _I thought things were going back to normal._

 _But it wasn't like that._

 _"Miss Maddox!"_

 _I ignored Professor Slughorn._

 _I ran at full speed to the bathroom and vomited._

 _Someone grabbed my hair._

 _I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth._

 _"Thank you, Vera."_

 _Vera Swinton was a Ravenclaw._

 _Her family was pureblood and had a lot of money._

 _She had straight platinum blonde hair that reached her mid back, pale skin and blue eyes._

 _She shook her head._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I think it was something I ate."_

 _"Do you want us to go to the infirmary?"_

 _"I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

 _Vera stroked my cheek._

 _"Take care."_

 _"I will."_

 _She smiled at me and left._

 _I touched my cheek._

 _She was descended from a veela. Her beauty dazzled._

 _I returned to the classroom and apologized. Professor Slughorn let me go back to my seat._

 _When the class ended, Cassandra had me sit on a bench._

 _"Did you vomit again?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"You've been like that for a few days._ _We should go to the infirmary."_

 _"Vera suggested the same thing."_

 _Cassandra looked at me curiously._

 _"Vera Swinton?"_

 _"Yes. I found her in the bathroom."_

 _Melissa sat next to me._

 _"I didn't know you knew her, Faith."_

 _"You would know if you spent more time in your room than in the guys'."_

 _Melissa rolled her eyes._

 _"Leave me alone, Cassie. So? How did you meet her?"_

 _"In the library._ _It was three years ago._ _We get along well."_

 _"I also talked with her a couple of times. She's nice." Cassandra said._

 _"Really? I thought she was a bitch."_

 _I looked at Melissa curiously._

 _"Why?"_

 _"She's rich and beautiful. Why wouldn't she be?"_

 _Cassandra snorted._

 _"It's good that not everyone's like you."_

 _"Cassie!"_

 _They began to argue._

 _I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand._

 _I wanted Vera and I to be as close as they were._

 _I didn't know why._

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

 _"I'm going to die."_

 _Melissa was lying on her bed and hugging a pillow._

 _"For Merlin's sake._ _You just have your period."_ _Cassandra said._

 _"It hurts a lot, Cassie."_

 _I stroked her hair._

 _"What can I do for you?"_

 _"I'll not go to classes today. Can you lend me your notes and bring me some dinner?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _She smiled at me._

 _"Thank you, Faith."_

 _Cassandra left the bathroom._

 _"Here you have a cup of tea, a pain pill and a bag of hot water."_

 _She left everything on the bedside table._

 _"You'll feel better in a little while."_

 _"I love you, Cassie!"_

 _"Me too, silly."_

 _We said goodbye to Melissa and headed to the Great Hall._

 _Now that I thought about it, I hadn't had my period in a while…_

 _"_ _Tomorrow's the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match._ _Who do you think will win?"_

 _I shrugged._

 _"I don't know. They're both very good. And you?"_

 _"I hope that Gryffindor. We'll face them if it's like that."_

 _Slytherin beat Ravenclaw the week before._

 _"It would be an epic match."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because the Black brothers would face each other for the first time."_

 _My heart raced._

 _Regulus Black told me he was one of the new team members one of the times we talked._

 _"I'm sure we would win."_

 _Cassandra put an arm around my shoulders._

 _"That's right. Sirius Black is good, but his brother's not far behind."_

 _When we arrived, we sat at our table and put food on our plates._

 _I took some fruit and pumpkin juice._

 _Everything made me nauseous lately._

 _I vomited every day._ _Sometimes more than once._

 _I was tired and sometimes dizzy._

 _I managed to keep the girls from noticing._

 _I didn't want them to worry._

 _Neither that they forced me to go to the infirmary._ _I hated medicine._

 _Cassandra frowned._

 _"Are you going to eat just that?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"I ate too much last night."_

 _"I didn't know. I couldn't have dinner with you."_

 _"How are you going with your prefect duties?"_

 _I changed the subject and we kept talking._

 _We finished breakfast and went to transfiguration classroom._

 _Professor McGonagall was already there._

 _We sat down and the class started._

 _After a while, I started to feel bad._

 _I had heartburn and the world was spinning._

 _"Your turn, Miss Maddox."_

 _Everyone looked at me._

 _I stood up slowly._

 _I was going to say I didn't know what to do, but everything went black._

 _ **~o~o~o~**_

 _I opened my eyes slowly._

 _I recognized the roof. I was in the infirmary._

 _I remembered what happened._

 _I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes._

 _Then, Madam Pomfrey appeared._

 _"I'm glad you woke up, Miss Maddox."_

 _I nodded in greeting._

 _"Hello, Madam Pomfrey. How long have I been here?"_

 _"A couple of hours. Do you remember what happened?"_

 _"I fainted in transfiguration class."_

 _"Do you know why?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"Is it something serious?"_

 _"Yes. Very."_

 _I swallowed thick._

 _"Am I going to die?"_

 _"It depends."_

 _I looked at her curiously._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'll start from the beginning."_

 _Madam Pomfrey sat next to me._

 _"I was busy when they brought you in. One of our new nurse apprentices took care of you."_

 _She sighed._

 _"She got nervous and confused the spells. She made the one used to know if a woman's pregnant."_

 _"Did something bad happen?"_

 _Madam Pomfrey nodded._

 _"The spell showed you were pregnant."_

 _My heart skipped a beat._

 _"She ran to tell me. I didn't believe it and did it myself... but nothing changed."_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"Miss Maddox?"

I left my reverie.

Madam Pomfrey looked worried.

"Do you feel bad?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

She nodded.

"Your situation's difficult. Can I give you some advice?"

"Please."

"Talk first with the father. Both have to decide what to do."

I bit the inside of my cheek.

That wouldn't be easy.

"Then go see the headmaster. I'll go with you and help as much as I can."

"Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at me.

"Finally, talk to your family. Also to your friends, but be careful."

I nodded.

I would do that. I had no choice.

"Good. I'll give you some recommendations and medicines you have to take."

Madam Pomfrey left.

I got up and saw my reflection in the window glass.

I put my hands on my belly.

I was going to have a baby.

I couldn't believe it.

Moments later, Madame Pomfrey returned.

She gave me a folded parchment.

"Thank you. Can I leave?"

"Of course. I told Professor McGonagall that you have anemia and that's why you fainted."

I nodded.

"I didn't lie. You're anemic and it's not good in your state. I'll instruct the house elves to leave the medication in your room at dawn."

"Okay."

Madam Pomfrey put a hand on my shoulder.

"We can't keep the secret for long. Talk to him as soon as possible."

"I will. Don't worry."

I waved my hand and left the infirmary.

I walked through the corridors and stopped when I turned a corner.

I leaned against the wall and slid slowly to the floor.

I looked out the window.

The sky was covered with gray clouds that threatened a storm.

It was the same as my future.

How was I going to give Sirius Black the not so good news?

His brother would also find out at some point.

I put my hands to my head.

"I'm going to die."

In our room, Melissa sneezed.

* * *

Hi there! Here's the third chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I was busy and couldn't update when I said.

I hope you had a nice New Year's Eve with your loved ones and received 2019 with joy. I wish you the best of the world and that you achieve all your dreams and goals!

Thanks to **strangers-in-the-night** (fanfiction will not let me put the points), **danie568** and **MademoiselleRiddle** for following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


	5. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04.**

 _ **Faith's Point of View.**_

I went to transfigurations classroom.

Professor McGonagall was in class with the guys from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"What are you doing here, Miss Maddox?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, professor. Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Of course."

My gaze met Black's for a moment.

My heart skipped a beat.

We left the classroom.

"Is everything all right?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"Don't worry. Take more care of your health from now on."

"I will."

"Take the rest of the day off. I already talked to the other professors."

"Thank you."

I nodded in farewell and went to the common room.

I went upstairs and into my room.

Melissa looked at me curiously.

"Hello. Did something happen?"

I sat on her bed.

"I fainted in transfiguration class."

"What?!"

Melissa jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

She sighed.

"Why did that happen to you?"

"I have anemia."

"Why? You eat well."

I shrugged.

"I don't know either. Madam Pomfrey's the professional here."

"Right."

"I'm sorry. I also missed today's classes."

Melissa smiled at me.

"It's okay. Cassie will help us."

"I can still bring you dinner."

She rolled her eyes.

"You went through something worse than I. I'll be the one who will bring it to you."

"There's no need. We can go together as always."

"We have a deal then. Well, now that you're here..."

Melissa pushed me and we both fell to her bed.

"Let's talk about Regulus Black."

"Huh?"

"I'm not blind. I've seen you talk more with him lately."

My heart raced.

She giggled.

"Your eyes shined. You really like him."

I nodded.

"You look cute together."

"Really?"

"Cassie was the one who said it. She also noticed."

Melissa took my hand.

"I wasn't always a good friend—"

"That's not true."

"It is. But I love you, Faith. I'll be here whenever you need me."

I squeezed her hand a little.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me.

"So? Since when do you like him?"

We kept talking about Regulus Black and other guys.

Without realizing it, we fell asleep.

"Faith Agnette Maddox!"

Cassandra slammed the door.

Melissa and I woke up startled.

"What's wrong?"

Cassandra ran to me and hugged me.

"How dare you do this to me?!"

I hugged her back.

"I can't breathe."

"It's the least you deserve."

She pulled away from me and frowned.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? Madam Pomfrey didn't let me stay with you in the infirmary. I went to see you after classes, but she told me you were gone."

Cassandra sighed.

"You're disheveled, Cassie."

"I ran as fast as I could here. What did you expect?"

"I'm sorry, Cassandra."

She smiled at me.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're fine."

"Let's hug!"

Melissa wrapped both of us in her arms.

"I'm sweaty, Mel."

"I don't care if it's you two. You're the most precious things I have."

I closed the eyes.

"Thank you, girls."

I was grateful to have met them.

I felt the impulse to tell them what was happening, but I repressed it.

I would listen to Madam Pomfrey.

Black must be the first to know.

 **~o~o~o~**

Cassandra and Melissa encouraged me without knowing it.

I was determined to tell Black that I was pregnant.

Knowing that I had them gave me strength.

The next day, I saw him kissing with a girl in a hallway.

I hid and waited for them to finish.

Black smirked at her and left.

I approached him.

"It's been a while, Maddox."

I nodded in greeting.

"I have to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"The party."

"I thought we were going to forget it."

"Yes, but..."

"Then there's nothing to talk about."

Black winked at me and left.

I sighed and went with the girls.

I would try another time.

 **~o~o~o~**

A week passed.

I still couldn't talk to Black.

He was almost always with his friends or some girl.

When he was alone, he ignored me or said he was busy and left.

Was he avoiding me or did I imagine it?

"Faith?"

I looked at my side and saw Regulus Black.

My heart raced.

"Hello."

"Hi. Do I interrupt you?"

"Not at all."

I closed my book and set it aside.

He smiled at me.

"How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"I'm good too. I was told that you fainted recently. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

It was because I was looking for the other Black in my spare time.

"Is everything OK?"

I nodded.

"I have anemia. That's all."

"Don't say it as if it were something unimportant. Anemia can be dangerous."

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

He put a hand to the back of his neck.

"I didn't want to lecture you. I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really."

"I'm glad to know."

We were silent for a moment.

"I saw you with my brother the other day."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I had to ask him something about an essay we have to do together."

I heard Cassandra's voice calling me a liar in my head.

He sighed.

"Thank Merlin."

I looked at him curiously.

"I thought you were interested in my brother."

"Not at all. Would that be a problem?"

He took my hand.

"It is for me."

He stared at me.

I forgot for a moment how to breathe.

"Will you come see me in the match against Gryffindor?"

"Of course."

He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

He got up from the couch.

"Take care, please. See you later."

He squeezed my hand a little and left.

Was he blushing or did I imagine it?

At another time, I would've been so happy that I could die.

But now I felt as if I had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban.

I couldn't wait any longer.

I had to tell him today.

I left the common room and went to the library.

I sat at a table and nodded in greeting.

"Good evening."

Lily Evans looked at me with surprise.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

I nodded.

"I have to ask you a favor."

 **Sirius Point of View.**

I went to the common room.

The guys were with me.

We were returning from Quidditch training. Remus and Peter went to cheer us up.

"We'll make the snakes bite the dust."

James smirked.

"Does the dog feel threatened?"

I nudged him.

"You don't have to. You're the best." Peter said.

I put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, mate. But we can't underestimate the enemy."

"Regulus's good. Cassandra doesn't stop bragging about him since he joined the team." Remus said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Cassandra Floyd?"

He nodded.

"She's friends with the albino girl, right? What was her name?"

"Faith Maddox."

I bit my lower lip. I hoped it had sounded casual.

"Exactly. I wonder where she ended up at the party." Peter said.

My heart skipped a beat.

James shrugged.

"No idea. I don't remember well what happened."

Remus sighed.

"I think none of us. We were very drunk."

"Do you think she slept with someone?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so."

Everyone looked at me curiously.

I was delating myself. Great.

"Why?" James asked.

I shrugged.

"She doesn't seem interested in sex."

Peter laughed.

"They all seem holy until you're with them and realize that they have had more use than a Quidditch broom."

Remus hit him in the head with his book.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be disrespectful to girls."

"What about you, guys? Where did you end up?" I asked.

"In Lily's room."

"In the fireplace of the common room."

"And you, Remus?"

He blushed.

I smirked.

"You're hiding something from us."

"N-Not really."

We make fun of him and tried to find out what happened.

Remus didn't say a word.

I was glad to have changed the subject.

Faith Maddox disturbed me.

I felt discomfort and guilt when I heard her name.

Not only because I took her virginity.

I couldn't reciprocate her feelings.

She tried to talk me lately. I avoided her without her noticing.

I didn't want to reject her.

When we arrived, we saw Lily sitting on a couch.

She had her arms crossed.

James smiled at her.

"Hello, dear."

"Hi."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why so serious, redhead?"

Lily glared at me.

"Because you always screw up."

"What do you—?"

Someone appeared at her side from nowhere.

It was Faith Maddox.

She was under invisibility cloak. Lily took it off.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What's she doing here?" Peter asked.

"She needs to talk to Black, but he's avoiding her."

I wasn't as discreet as I thought.

Maddox got up.

"I asked Lily to let me into your common room. It was the only way for us to meet without interruption."

She had white hair like her skin. It was wavy and reached up to her shoulder blades.

Her eyes were blue and piercing.

She was as precious and inanimate as a porcelain doll.

I crossed my arms.

"Did you get to the point of harassing me in my own common room?"

"I'm not harassing you."

"You've been following me for a week. What do you call that?"

She looked away.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I have to tell you something important."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I didn't want to do this, but I had no other choice.

"I'm not going out with you."

"Huh?"

"We had a one-night stand. That's all."

"What—"

"I'm sorry if I gave you false hopes. I can't correspond—"

"Wait!"

She took my arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Listen to me, please."

I raised an eyebrow.

What did she want from me then?

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Thank you. I'll get straight to the point."

She looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

The guys gasped, but I ignored them.

It was as if the Whomping Willow had punched me in the face.

It couldn't be possible.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the fourth chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I struggled to finish it, but I liked the final result.

Thanks to **MademoiselleRiddle** for her review. Thanks also to **RaysonInTheSun** , **Angelcake23** and **Yomiii21** for following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


	6. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05.**

 ** _Sirius Point of View._**

"Are you kidding?"

She shook her head.

I laughed nervously.

"It has to be a joke."

"I'm serious."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"We did it one damn time. It's not possible."

"Women get pregnant if they don't take precautions. Sometimes it's not like that, but I don't understand it well."

"It depends on several factors." Lily said.

Maddox nodded.

I started walking through the common room.

My heart was racing.

"Then you didn't take precautions."

She shook her head.

"I thought it wasn't necessary."

"Why?" James asked.

"There were used condoms on the floor."

It was true.

I got rid of them when I cleaned the room.

"I guess one broke." Remus said.

Lily nodded.

"Or it was broken from before."

"How long have you known?" James asked.

"Eight days."

"And how did you find out?"

" I had some symptoms, but I never thought it was a pregnancy and didn't want to go to the infirmary."

Remus smiled at her.

"It's awful, right?"

She nodded.

"Very much."

"So?" Peter urged.

"I fainted in a transfiguration class and they took me there anyway. Madam Pomfrey told me."

Great. Things got even more complicated.

"Was your period absent?" Lily asked.

Peter blushed.

"Why do you ask that?"

"It's different in every woman. I'm curious."

Maddox shrugged.

"Yes, but I really don't pay attention to it."

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"That's not good."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure Sirius's the father?" Peter asked.

James smacked him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Your lack of chivalry always surprises me."

I stopped.

"It is, right?"

The guys looked at me with surprise.

Lily glared at me.

"You're a jerk, Black."

"I have to make sure!"

Maddox nodded.

"I haven't slept with anyone else. You were my first time."

"What?!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Pettigrew. What surprises me is that she slept with Black. I thought you had better taste."

I growled.

"I have no idea how we got to that situation." Maddox said.

"What do you mean?"

"Melissa Hale forced her to drink alcohol." Remus explained.

"You guys were there?"

We nodded.

"Why didn't you do anything to prevent it?"

Peter shrugged.

"We thought it was fun."

"We were very drunk and didn't think about the consequences." James said.

"All that doesn't matter!"

I was losing my temper.

I turned to Maddox.

"What are you going to do?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. We have to decide together."

"I don't want it."

She looked surprised but still expressionless.

"How dare you, Black?!"

Lily was red with rage.

I frowned.

"I don't want to be a father and less with a girl I don't even like!"

"Mate..."

James came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you think you should think about it better?"

I pushed his hand away.

"I have nothing to think about."

I glared at Maddox.

"If you want to get rid of it, fine. If not, you're alone. It's not my problem."

I ignored the guys and went upstairs.

I entered my room and locked the door.

I ran my hands through my hair and dropped to the ground.

I was feeling a whirlwind of emotions: I was furious, sad, surprised...

What I did to Maddox was wrong. I knew it perfectly.

But I was so focused on myself that I didn't care at all.

 ** _Faith's Point of View._**

Black left at full speed.

He didn't give me time to say anything else.

I wasn't going to do it either.

He had nothing to do with this. He made it clear to me.

"Faith..."

Lily put her hands on my shoulders.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Huh?"

She guided me to a sofa and made me sit without waiting for my answer.

She sat next to me. The rest of the marauders surrounded us.

"I'm so sorry, Faith."

I shook my head.

"It's okay."

"No. It isn't."

James Potter ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry it ended up like this."

"Me too. I didn't think he would take it so badly." Remus Lupin said.

"I understand him. I would've reacted the same."

"You haven't even had a girlfriend, Pete."

"Leave me alone, James."

Lily glared at Peter Pettigrew.

"Would you have done what Black did?"

"It's hard to assimilate. Put yourself in his shoes."

"Poor thing. He was told the consequence that involved something in which he had half the responsibility and fled like a damn coward."

"Honey—"

"No, James. Why don't you put yourselves in Faith's shoes?"

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"She can't just say that it's not her problem. The baby's inside her and she'll be the one who'll suffer no matter what she decides."

The marauders looked embarrassed.

"It's not worth it, Lily. Really."

She shook her head.

"You didn't ask for this, Faith. You're a victim of circumstances."

"It's not Sirius's fault either." Pettigrew said.

"I didn't say it was, but what he did is unforgivable."

"Lily's right, my friend."

Potter put a hand on his shoulder.

"He was an asshole."

"We have to admit it even if it hurts us." Lupin said.

"I have been told that you guys are also like that."

Potter smiled at me.

"You can't judge someone for what others say."

"If that were the case, you would be the ice queen in appearance and personality."

Both looked at Pettigrew with annoyance.

"What?"

"Seriously, Pete. You're despicable sometimes." Lupin said.

I shook my head.

"He's right. I'm sorry."

Potter put a hand to the back of his neck.

"We're also sorry. We meddled in something that had nothing to do with us."

"It's okay. You were going to know it anyway so it was better that way."

Remus put a hand on my shoulder.

"We apologize on behalf of our friend and offer you our unconditional support."

Potter and Pettigrew nodded.

"Thank you."

"Her eyes shone! Did you see them?"

"Yes, Pete."

Pettigrew rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You guys also wondered if the girl was always poker-faced."

"Black said the same. Does it really matter?"

"Not really, but we're curious. Have you ever smiled?"

I nodded.

"Don't pay attention to them."

Lily took my hands.

"You can also count on me for anything. Consider me your friend from now on."

"Thank you, Lily."

"Speaking of friends, do your friends know?" Potter asked.

I shook my head.

"Madam Pomfrey told me to talk first with Black, then with the headmaster and finally with my friends."

"It was a good plan. Too bad it was ruined because of us." Lupin said.

"But that's good."

"Really?"

Pettigrew smiled at me.

"Now you can tell your friends without regrets."

I hadn't thought of it.

"Pete's right. I never thought I would say that."

"Sometimes I think you guys hate me."

"We love you, mate. But we'll bully you if you do something wrong."

I smiled a little.

The only one who noticed was Lily. She also smiled.

"You'll need your friends' support. Try to talk to them as soon as you return to your common room."

I nodded.

"I'll do that."

Lupin looked around.

"You should go now. Someone could come at any time."

Pettigrew laughed.

"We were lucky that nobody showed up in all this time."

"It's not necessary to say that your secret's safe with us." Potter said.

The others nodded.

"Thank you all."

"You're welcome. I'll take you to your common room."

We got up and headed to the entrance.

"It was a pleasure talking to you despite the circumstances, Faith." Lupin said.

"Same here. Can I call you by your name?"

He smiled at me and nodded.

"That's a weird question. You can call us all by our names."

"Okay, Peter."

Lily took my hands.

"Keep us aware of everything and take care, please."

"I will. You too."

James covered us with the invisibility cloak and we went to my common room.

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Could you keep the cloak secret?"

We were talking in whispers.

"Of course. It's none of my business."

He smiled at me.

"You're so weird, Faith."

"Is it something bad?"

"Not at all. I like people like you."

"Thank you."

When we arrived, we stopped at the entrance.

"Don't hesitate to come to us if you need something."

"Okay. Thank you for coming with me."

I waved goodbye and went into the common room.

I went upstairs and stopped in front of my bedroom door.

I took a deep breath and entered.

The girls were there.

I didn't know how they would react.

I sensed that it would be a very long night.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the fifth chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I'm sorry for the delay. I was a little busy these days.

Thanks to **MademoiselleRiddle** for her review. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


End file.
